Son
by Dplover13
Summary: Richie is Gear, Virgil is Static but they don't know that. How does Bruce fit into all this? Haitus


Security re-repost

Authors note: I definitely need a beta anyone interested?

I've learned that the last version was rushed and uncoordinated so I'm redoing it. Hopefully you like this one better. I'm instantly putting VR instead of waiting a few chapters. Wish Luck!

* Bruce Pov*

Rain pattered against the windows of the dark master bedroom. A 43 year old man with ink black slightly graying hair was staring down at the brown envelope in his hands. His blue suit contrasting his brown eyes. He slowly emptied the contents of the envelope; an old tattered letter, a dna test and pictures of a boy with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. As he read the note his usually expressionless face changed from nostalgia to confusion to joy to sadness then determination.

" Dear Bruce,

Do you remember that night do long ago when you saved my life?

You saved me from the Joker and nurtured me back health from my fatal injuries. You showed me who you really were and we spent a night together. After almost dying at the penguins hand, you sent me off .

I got married a year later to Sean Foley. He's not who I would have chosen but he's the only respectable man who would marry a woman with a child, granted he thought it was his. But the truth is he's yours. He's brilliant and charming and I'm sure you'd love him. I'll be dead by the time you read this, cancer can you believe it? I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but I was young and confused. I hope you can forgive me for keeping something like this from you, please protect your boy.

With my love, Maggie Osgood"

Bruce put down the letter and sifted through the pictures of his son. As a baby, a toddler, a tween, and a grown man. Tears gathers in the man's eyes and as one rolled down his cheek his butler Alfred came in.

"Sir?" Alfred said as his eyes darted between Bruce, the pictures and the letter.

Bruce sighed and replied, " Alfred I want you to find my son,

Richie Osgood Foley."

~Two years later~

* Richie's Pov*

23 year old Richie Foley sighed as he entered his apartment. He had been working at Wayne Enterprises since he has 21 now and had become good friends with Bruce Wayne. He even patched up Bruce a few times after Batman missions. Richie could tell Bruce was hiding something but he didn't know what. Richie threw his jean jacket on the couch as he made his way to his workshop. He was inventing new technology for Batman and the public to use. His work table was littered with new batarangs , restraints and a new sleek robot-batman suit. On another side there were zap traps, sonic pulsars, rocket shoes and meta human suppressors for his gear adventures. When Richie was sixteen he and his best friend Virgil Hawkins had been exposed to 'Bang baby gas' , at first they thought it was harmless but Richie soon became a super genius with amplified reflexes and senses. He had kept his powers unknown to Virgil until his seventeenth birthday when Richie decided to act on his feelings and ask Virgil out. Virgil had returned his feelings. Or so it seemed, Virgil started spending less and less time with Richie until Richie caught Virgil making out with Daisy. After several fights Virgil admitted to sleeping with Daisy and never actually being attracted to Richie. Virgil had tried to preserve their friendship but ended up breaking it. The last he heard Virgil was engaged to a pregnant Daisy. Richie tweaked with a stealth suit (turns invisible) and got oil in his hair turning some parts black. An hour later he was paged to the Wayne manor to help Bruce with his injuries. He slipped on a jacket and the rocket shoes flying quickly not bothering to freshen up.

*Bruce Pov*

Bruce Wayne smiled slightly as he heard the familiar sound of rocket boots. His boy had ended up being a super hero known as gear and a genius who had a PhD in almost every science or math related subject by 21. He even had a doctor's degree. As Richie entered Bruce froze, the oil in Richie's hair made him look exactly like Bruce. Tears welded up in his eyes and Richie looked at him strangely as he walked over.

" Were you hurt really bad? You don't usually cry," Richie said as he examined Bruce, setting an arm and relocating a shoulder.

" I'll be fine…thank you s-Richie," Bruce replied. Silently cursing himself for the slip up of almost calling him son.

-To be continued


End file.
